Liz goes undercover
by Bethica
Summary: Liz uncoveres the real truth about her. And she will learn about her fate
1. Default Chapter

Title: Liz goes undercover  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Summary: Liz goes to New Bank High School in England  
  
And the entire transgenetic/Familiar thing is gone inside of her.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence)  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic if you don't like it don't even  
  
Bother reading it and I don't want to hear your crap  
  
About this  
  
  
  
Liz steps out of her black Matrix car. She is wearing a black tight leather pants and a white t-shirt. She lifted her sunglasses and reveals the fire in her eyes. On her left arm there is a bandage on her arm so no one knows she is in some kind of breeding cult thing. She walks on the steps to the high school. Before she enters a popular girl named Laura and her posse blocks me from entering.  
  
"Hey Newbie, follow my rule, don't wear that hideous outfit and don't act so cool, you dumb American." She and her posse left. I entered the building and went to the headmaster's office. I went into his office and he asked me to sit down.  
  
"So Liz, why are you interested in going to this boarding school?"  
  
"Because I can get more education out of it."  
  
"Really? And where's your parents?"  
  
"Don't have any so I'm on my own."  
  
"Really, so I think you need your schedule by now."  
  
"Ok," I try not to act stupid.  
  
"Here it is and your class is going to be is gym and have fun."  
  
"Ok, nice to me you Mr.…."  
  
"You can call me Joe."  
  
"Alright Mr. Joe." I was thinking what is with this guy. Anyways I have gym right now and its going not to be any biggie  
  
I walked to my next class and I see Laura and her posse doing some exercise I sat on the bleachers waiting for my teacher tells me what to do.  
  
"Hey you," Said the teacher.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked questionable.  
  
"Can you do martial arts or you can go to Class B is which its normal PE."  
  
"Yeah, I'm like a pro at it, I did it almost since I was a tiny baby."  
  
"Really? And what's your name Miss."  
  
"You can call me Liz White."  
  
"Alright Liz come on down and join the fun."  
  
"Of course." I jumped off the bleachers to join the training.  
  
"Ok class we will do self defense." Said Mr. Smith  
  
"So Mr. Smith, we can't do attacking yet?" Said Laura  
  
"No," Said Mr. Smith  
  
"Then I don't see the point then of martial arts."  
  
I turn to Laura. "Laura you can't do attacking unless you know your self defense and who your target is."  
  
"Liz you are like a pro at it, tell me before you did martial arts."  
  
"Well at first you need you target, learn self defense, and attacking. Then after you know all about it you can use in battles. I know Heike karate..."  
  
"That's the highest ranking of karate."  
  
"Yeah, it's mad deadly you can kill people with it like in the matter of seconds."  
  
"Yeah everywhere banned it and how do you know how to do it."  
  
"That's what you don't need to hear about it."  
  
Laura began to scream at me. "Maybe Liz is from a secret government military school."  
  
"Laura you totally don't see the point because I went to a boarding school and they had generals working there, I was the unlucky one and sent to a boarding school." I was lying to everyone.  
  
"Ok!!!!!!!!!! Freak!" Her and her friends started to laugh at me for no reason maybe they think they are really cool or probably think I'm some kind of loser with highest rank of karate moves. I don't know what to do or think about her dumb old crap.  
  
"Liz, how do you know everything about karate?" Said the teacher.  
  
"Because Mr. Smith, she was a freak and a moron taking it." Said Laura.  
  
"Maybe Laura, why you think karate is for moron, you and your posse are taking it and so I consider you a moron taking karate." I smirked at Laura.  
  
"Why, you little piece of crap." She came up to me with her fist.  
  
Mr. Smith blocked her and me from fighting. "Enough the both of you, if you want to fight go outside because you're disturbing my class."  
  
I kept my mouth shut. I was ignoring Laura. She got so steamed up she pushed me onto the ground. She tried to kick me while I was on the ground. I lifted myself up with the Heike karate. She backed off from me because Mr. Smith pulled her away.  
  
"LAURA, when I said enough…its enough, please go to room 222 and that you're going to have a session.  
  
"Whatever…" Her and her posse left with her.  
  
"Liz that thing you did on the ground was amazing, I thought they banned that karate, but you…learned it…I'm going like wow, like one of my students know a deadly karate perfectly so its not even dangerous to them or the offender, so what's your secret?"  
  
I didn't know what to say I'm from Manticore and designed in a DNA lab created by scientists. And as we grow up we learn Heike karate for wars and training. Lydecker said that was the only karate thing you ever learn because it's not deadly and the others are deadly. I heard Lydecker and his men saying nationwide have now banned Heike karate because they think it's deadly, but it is if you're not a transgenetic with all combat moves and along with Heike karate.  
  
"Well, that's the part you're not ever going to learn about from me." I said to Mr. Smith.  
  
"Ok, sorry if I was pushing you too far about that kind of karate."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
The bell rang and I had to go to my locker to get my math book. I open my locker and Laura pushed down my locker.  
  
"Hey, you totally embarrassed me in that class.'  
  
"Really? Hmmmm I never though of that before and—"  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, my new rule is everyday after school to kick your butt."  
  
"Oh shut up, stop being a jerk or shall say jerkacholic."  
  
Laura pushed me to my locker. "Hehehe." Said Liz.  
  
"What's so funny retard?"  
  
"Well that didn't hurt."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
I gave all of my force and she fell down. She got up again and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked it with my face. The headmaster came out. He came up to Laura.  
  
"LAURA AND LIZ DETENTION!!"  
  
I was wondering in what I did. I was only defending myself from a cut because I didn't want anyone to know I have the ability to heal and stuff.  
  
"Mr. Joe, I was trying to defend myself."  
  
"Well that's violence."  
  
"No, its not….chapter 567 is says if a student tries to hit a student and a student blocks it in which is defending itself from an injury."  
  
"Well, that's still violence in my knowledge and says where you from are?"  
  
"In a third world country in America."  
  
"That's why its violence like all those sector cops after you if you defend yourself."  
  
I wanted to hit that teacher so bad. I was screaming in my brain.  
  
"Mr. Joe, I'm from a military school way back, when I was in a test tube."  
  
"Anyways you still are going to detention."  
  
Part 2 coming up! Last one…it's when they are going to find out she is half transgenetic and half familiar at a school dance that went something went wrong. 


	2. Liz goes undercover

Title: Liz goes undercover 2/20  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: On a school dance the transgens goes super sain on the principal  
  
And finds out he is sandeman brother and he knows about X5-817 mother  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic if you don't  
  
Like it don't even bother reading it  
  
Cause I don't want to hear your crap.  
  
During detention class a kid named Todd came into the room and he got into trouble by smoking weed. His eyes weren't blood shot he just had a package of weed in his locker.  
  
Mr. Joe came into the room. "Liz, Todd, and Laura you will be staying here to the dance, because I have a gift for you.  
  
Todd tapped my shoulders.  
  
"What?" I asked Todd quietly.  
  
"Do you know why I'm always here?"  
  
"Yeah, you smoke pot."  
  
"No, that's not it…Mr. Joe knows that he is in this breeding cult thing and I know, His arm is bandage so no one knows"  
  
I sat back, Mr. Joe is a familiar and why is he in this school. Mr. Joe came up to me. "What's behind the bandage?"  
  
'I try to commit suicide and I don't want people to know."  
  
He walked away. I was trying and not to tell him I'm half of him.  
  
"Really Liz?" Said Todd.  
  
"No….." I whisphered to him.  
  
"Then what's behind it?" Said Todd.  
  
"Let's go to the coffee house and tell you…we don't want him to know."  
  
"Can I come?" Said Laura.  
  
"Why? You try to beat me up!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Joe is freaking me out and stuff."  
  
The bell rang."Dentention is over!" Said Mr. Joe.  
  
Laura, Todd, and I walked out of the building. Her posse followed us.  
  
We managed to go to the coffee house. We sat on the roof.  
  
"People, Mr. Joe are an enemy to me." Said Liz.  
  
"He is too all of us." Said Laura.  
  
"No, I know what he is. The dance called The Coming is not your ordinary dance because it's this ritual." Said Liz.  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Todd.  
  
"These people are called Familiars and they belong to this breeding cult thing."  
  
"They have a snake symbol on their arm." Said Todd.  
  
"Yeah that's what I have."  
  
"Liz your one of them?"  
  
"I'm half. I'm mainly a transgenetic."  
  
"Whoa Liz, so we have to crash this dance and save everyone?" Said Todd.  
  
Laura didn't know what to say. "Liz, are you a transgenetic/Familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, I was born in Manticore, plus we are not a threat to human kind."  
  
"Its not that…I'm a transgenetic."  
  
I paused.  
  
"Liz I worked at Sandeman lab studying you."  
  
"Do you know what I am?"  
  
"I just need to get a blood sample."  
  
A gave her my blood sample. Few minutes later.  
  
"Liz, you're a transgenetic……….."  
  
"My Father….."  
  
"I know, it was a false, it always done that."  
  
"What about the snake marking?"  
  
"Its false it just washes away. Your barcode is coming back in 2 seconds."  
  
Todd didn't know what to say. "So Liz, Laura and her posse are transgenetic?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was being mean to you guys because I didn't want anything to happen to you people, let's go stop at my place and get our gear out."  
  
Todd didn't know what to say or do to help. "Can I be a transgenetic?"  
  
"WHAT!?" I asked Todd.  
  
"You guys are transgenetic and what about me?"  
  
"Todd, we were born in Manticore in a DNA lab in test tubes." Said Liz.  
  
"That's pretty whacked; well I was in a military school since I was 10 years old."  
  
"Good, since everyone knows what to do we need a blue print of the school and gym arena, "said Liz.  
  
Todd, Laura, her posse and I went to her place. It was old from the look of it. As we were entering Laura put a password into it. We went to the basement it was like another version of Manticore. She had the training equipment, guns and everything. Each of section was spilt of X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, and X8. I went to X5 station. I put a harness onto me. I put some gloves on. Laura went to the X7 station with her posse.  
  
"Todd you will handle the computers." Said Liz.  
  
"Ok, why can't I fight?"  
  
"Because Familiars are 300 xs stronger than humans. For us they are 100 xs stronger than us." Said Laura.  
  
Laura came up to me. "State your designation."  
  
"X5-817!" I said sternly.  
  
"What things you can do for us in this mission."  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Good…." She walked away and she put up her micro set next to her and a black sunglasses.  
  
At 9pm. We were all ready to save people from the dance. At the dance Mr. Joe and his friends were greeting everyone. Laura van stopped behind the building. We got out. Todd has to stay in the van. His only protection is Ben my little ghost sibling. Laura and her posse climb up the building with the rope. I climbed on to it with my metal claws. We managed to the sun roof.  
  
"Todd, is it safe to go down?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have the loud speakers clear."  
  
We dove into the glass window and made it onto the gym floor. Joe was seeing what the entire ruckus was. Students backed off from the scene. Joe came up to us.  
  
"Hey, you're not aloud to go to the dance. So get out."  
  
"Fe'Nos Tol my butt!" I yelled at him.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked Liz.  
  
"What do you think? Guess what we are jerk!"  
  
"A familiar?"  
  
"Wrong! We are transgenetic."  
  
Joe charged after us. We managed to do the Heike moves on him. I took out my metal claws and I sliced his bandage. I kicked him in the face and did a back flip. He fell to the ground.  
  
"You transgenetic will never win, Sandeman will have you all."  
  
"Really? Do you know Sandeman is on the good side?"  
  
"Your 817, your mother told me so much about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm Sandeman's brother."  
  
"Why is the dance called The Coming?"  
  
"Well you see it's not part of the breeding cult thing."  
  
"Liar!" I punched him in the face.  
  
Laura backed me off from him.  
  
"Liz how does he knows your 817?"  
  
"Who cares…?"  
  
"817, Sandeman was trying to keep you in Manticore because of your DNA. . . You're not even a familiar. The snake symbol means that Sandeman is your father. That was the only way to tell you that that's your father. The symbol only appears when your 17."  
  
"Wheres my mother?"  
  
"She fine, she doesn't even remember being used for Manticore."  
  
"Can I see her…"  
  
"Yeah, she lives in France and she is madd famous."  
  
Part 3 coming 


	3. Liz goes undercover 3/20

. Title: Liz goes undercover 3/20  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Email: Sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Summary: Liz goes cross country to find her  
  
Real birth mother.  
  
I went into my black matrix car. Laura and her posse and also Todd came up to me. "Liz I wish we could go, but thanks anyways and sorry about what happen back there" Said Laura.  
  
"It's cool."  
  
I drove off and going to France. I had to cross the English Channel. Joe gave me directions to show me where she is staying. I hope she is beautiful and pretty and nice. I hope she understands I'm her daughter from Manticore. We passed the English Channel. I saw a new world. I stopped at a street called Militia ST. Her number is 567. I went up the hill and saw her gorgeous house. I walked out the of the car door and went up to her steps. I was afraid to knock on the door. I knocked at it. A little boy opens the door. "Mommy, there's a girl at the door."  
  
The woman came up to the door and she is 32 years old and she is pretty.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm your daughter!" She passed out to the floor.  
  
"Hey you killed my mommy." The little boy cried. The mother woke up and got back up and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have a 17 year old daughter." She tried to close the door. I put my hands in the handle to stop it.  
  
"You probably won't remember me, but do you know a place called Manticore."  
  
"How do you know about Manticore?"  
  
"Let's sit down and I will tell you."  
  
"Ok…Well come in..." I walked into the living and she has about 4 kids 3 girls and 1 boy. They're names are Karen 10, Lusaka, 5, and Sara and Bobby 3 they are twins.  
  
I sat down on the couch. "What do you know about Manticore?"  
  
"Well I was born there."  
  
"So how do you managed to find me?"  
  
"This guy Joe in England."  
  
"Where's Lydecker? Is he after you?"  
  
"No, he may be presumably dead."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone hit his car and fell into the water and they never found his body."  
  
"817? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes!" I cried. My REAL mother and I are really hugging and crying. Her kids came down the stairs.  
  
"Kids I like to meet your real sister 817 or shall say—"  
  
"Liz…and what's my last name?"  
  
"Morgan."  
  
Her kids were shocked and the father opened the door. It was my step father. He saw his wife crying.  
  
"Hunny are you ok?" My step father said  
  
"This is my first child!!!!!"  
  
"Holy……..But I thought all Manticore kids in there forever?"  
  
"Well escaped it 2009 and then 2019 Renfro burnt the place down and everyone is safe."  
  
Karen came up to me. "Are you any different than us?"  
  
"Sort of…"  
  
"Mommy what she mean?" Said Karen.  
  
"Well she a human with feline DNA." Said my mother.  
  
"You must have been a big kitty then."  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" I started to crack up. "So mother, did Lydecker ever tell you what I have in general?"  
  
"No…after you were born I was sent to a mental institution, then Kyle bailed me out, he works there."  
  
"Well I have metal claws and the ability to heal, I may be a white lighter but unsure."  
  
"Cool!" Said Bobby. "Can you show me your metal claws."  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"Oh man, that stinks."  
  
"Whose black car is that outside?" Said Kyle.  
  
"Mine, I got it from a small gift."  
  
"Nice looking." Said Kyle  
  
"So Liz do you sneak out of the house at the night time?"  
  
"I used too."  
  
"Liz do you know I'm an actress and a singer?"  
  
"No, that sounds amazing!"  
  
"What kind of day jobs do they do here?"  
  
"Ummm bike messenger, sells things ECT."  
  
"Ok, I work for a bike messenger cause at Seattle I worked at a bike messenger place."  
  
"Did you make good money there?"  
  
"For a while because I was shot, became a titan, then evil and also corrupt the USA till I found out White's buddies were using me."  
  
Lusaka came up to me. "You were shot?"  
  
"Yes, I died. But I came back from the blue lady."  
  
"So what did you did after the escape?"  
  
"Steal stupid stuff..."  
  
"So Liz thinking of starting to go to school."  
  
"Nah, I work go home, go to a bar—"  
  
"You DRINK!?" My mother eyes seem like it was blaring at me.  
  
"No, are you nuts? Only my friends and family do."  
  
"Interesting so whose your friends and family names?"  
  
"Original Cindy, Sketchy, Alec and Max."  
  
"Any boyfriends?" Said Karen.  
  
"Three times…"  
  
"With who? Brain my first loves till White shoot him, and then there was Luke then Alec."  
  
I was yawning. "Liz you can go takes a nap in the guest room." Said my mother.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walked up stairs as Karen was showing me the room. Karen showed me the room it was nice, warm and cozy. "Do you know my Dad has a kid and his name is Cole he is 21 and a hottie. You should meet him tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I will do that…" She closes the door and I sat on my bed for now. I unpacked my clothing. I looked at the beautiful pictures. I shut my eyes. Suddenly 1 hr later I woke up hearing my step father screaming at his son. I open the door quietly.  
  
"Dad, I didn't do anything." He was screaming at his father. His father slapped him across the face. Karen tugged me.  
  
"Never go between the fights because my Dad goes nuts, then our mom starts fighting with each other."  
  
The step-father walked out of the house and slammed it. Cole ran up the stairs. Before he went into his room and saw me. Then when into his room. I walked into my room. Cole began to blare his music really loud. My mother banged on the door.  
  
"COLE TURN IT OFF EVERYONE IS SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!" He opened the door.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Everyone is sleeping! Have respect for everyone!"  
  
"Like I care, and whose that girl in the guest room?"  
  
"My daughter, her name is Liz."  
  
"She cute and hott how old is she?"  
  
"17, and tomorrow she is starting work at Paris bike messenger."  
  
"Can I meet her?"  
  
"Hold on," My mother knocked on my door and I was wearing my everyday clothes.  
  
"Yeah?" I was covering my barcode. I walked up to my door and opened it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Cole wants to meet you and Cole you have five minutes then off to bed including you Liz."  
  
"Ummm mother, I'm going outside to walk around."  
  
"Ok…..I think you and Cole can walk outside to get to know each other."  
  
Me and Cole walked down the stairs and went out of the door. Cole put on his jacket on.  
  
"Liz is you cold?"  
  
"Nah, the cold doesn't inflict me."  
  
"Do you want to go to the Eiffel tower and so we can talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walk to the Eiffel tower and went into the elevator. The elevator stopped at the top.  
  
"It's so beautiful when everything lit up." Said Cole.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So were you from?"  
  
"Terminal city in Seattle, it's not the greatest because there are sector cops everywhere. I lived there for a couple of years till I moved to Massachusetts."  
  
"So tell me anything about you?"  
  
"Well I worked at Jam Pony for a couple of years."  
  
"Hahaha I mean anything about you…"  
  
"Well—"  
  
"EVERYONE OFF THE BUILDING WERE CLOSING THE SIGHT SEEING FOR THE NIGHT!!" Said the crew men.  
  
"Ah, we have to go Liz its closing time.'  
  
"Ok."  
  
We went down the elevator and we were walking toward the park. Cole saw his friends Jake, Greg, and Jordon.  
  
"Cole whose the hottie?" Said Jake.  
  
"She is staying at my place; she is my dad's 2nd wife daughter."  
  
"Interesting bro…wanna smoke at the warehouse." Said Jordon.  
  
Cole looked at me, maybe he wants to smoke with his friends or hang out with me.  
  
"Nah, I catch up with you guys later!" Said Cole.  
  
"Ok bro we will save you some!" Said the three.  
  
"Is that why your father yells at you for hanging with these kids?"  
  
"Yeah, they kidnap people and free them, they think it's funny."  
  
"Have you done it?"  
  
"Once then put into the slammer because I beaten an old person."  
  
"Have your friends did anything life treating?"  
  
"I have no clue I hang with them less."  
  
We walked up to a river and sat on a bench. "So Liz tell me about you."  
  
I totally forgot to cover my barcode with my make up again as it was revealing my barcode.  
  
In the bushes Cole friends were spying on us. They ran back down the hill.  
  
"That babe is a transgenetic! Said Jake.  
  
"Yeah maybe we can capture her and use her," said Greg.  
  
  
  
The next day I was riding my bike to the messenger service. Suddenly someone hit me on a bat. Cole went into the bike messenger. Cole was looking for me.  
  
"Herb, did you see my friend Liz anywhere?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Its suppose to be her first day of work."  
  
"Nope sorry."  
  
Suddenly I woke up in a warehouse. I got up and I was chained. I was trying to free myself with my metal claws. But it was no use.  
  
"Hello…transgy" Said Jake. My vision was still blurry. They were handling with tasers. They began to zap me.  
  
Jordon came up to Cole. "Cole do you know Liz is with us."  
  
"What did you done to her?"  
  
"Nothing she is a transgy,"  
  
Cole eyes sat down looking all stunned. "What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Ummmm kill her and probability uses her."  
  
Cole ran back home. He was running so fast.  
  
At the warehouse. I became so weak. I began to shake rapidly.  
  
"Oooo transgy is having a seizure…..she is no use, kill her!"  
  
Suddenly Cole went through the glass window and was beating the crap out of his buddies.  
  
"Cole what are you Apt on?" Said the three.  
  
"What you think, idiots?"  
  
"Cole, your one of me?" said Liz  
  
"No, I'm a white lighter. My dad is not my real dad."  
  
"You said you beat an old lady?"  
  
"That was my cover up…my dad yells at me because he is trying to protect the family."  
  
"And your also a—"  
  
"He's another transgy!" Said the three."  
  
"Correct idiots."  
  
Cole was kicking them into cages and then he locks them up. Cole freed me from the chains. I was sick, he picked me up. Then he transports me into my mother's house. Cole made sure that the three morons forgot what happen in some kind of liquid.  
  
"You ok?" Said Cole.  
  
I wasn't so sure in what to say.  
  
Cole checked my temperature and everything. Another white lighter appeared.  
  
"Cole, she is also one of us."  
  
"Whoa how is that possible?"  
  
"She protected herself from too much exposer to the three geeks and her real parents. Her and her parents and her family should know that she a transgenetic."  
  
"What about in Seattle when she exposed everyone on Media?"  
  
"Well we made sure everyone doesn't know too much about them and Manticore.  
  
I felled asleep on Cole lap and then the white lighter disappeared. Cole put me onto my bed. Eight hours later I woke up and saw Cole sitting on a chair next to me. Cole was reading a book.  
  
"What are you reading?" I asked as I was getting up.  
  
"A girl finding her dream, its boring, but I need something exciting."  
  
"So what was the light thing I saw?"  
  
"One of the white lighters, your also a white lighter. One cool thing that you are different from most white lighters you can revive the dead like they weren't suppose to die and you can heal the sick and heal the injured."  
  
"Maybe went I get back I can revive Eva."  
  
"Also when you revive the dead they become young like they were ordinarily and few minutes Bam! They will look like all grown up."  
  
"Maybe Max will let me back."  
  
"I think she will understand."  
  
Part 3 coming up! 


	4. Liz goes undercover 4

Title: Liz goes undercover 4/20  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Summary: Liz discovers she is a white lighter  
  
And practice how to use it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic if you don't  
  
Like it don't say it it's a huge mistake  
  
Well news flash I feel good  
  
Doing this.  
  
  
  
Cole stands up. "Let's go to the other remeel and learn how to be a white lighter. Hold my hand Liz."  
  
I hold his hand and we disappeared in white light. One second later we saw the training room part of the white lighters practice. I wasn't afraid at first because some things I didn't know about me because first of all I was born in a DNA lab called Manticore. Cole went up to the registration desk. "Lola, Liz is a terminal white lighter."  
  
"Ok, you and she can go through."  
  
Lola opens the gates and everyone was flying with the little lights. We walked into a building. I sat down. Cole went up to a desk. "Liz comes on…" I followed him into a classroom type thing. I sat at a desk. Cole was walking out of the room.  
  
"People of white lighters, today only today you will learn major rules about being a white lighter and learn how to handle it, if you have a question ask it at the end of this class." Said the instructor. "Very well then, ok being a white lighter is a gift from us. To get is to save people or trying to protect you. One major rule to be a white lighter never use you powers around people, because they can do stuff to you terrible. Ok class any questions?"  
  
I raised my hand. "I'm a transgenetic…does it make it difference if I try to attack people without flying to a different area."  
  
"Hmmmm, well I don't know about that. Tell me what abilities you have?"  
  
"I can heal myself and have metal claws."  
  
Cole took me out of that class. "Liz,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In England, a couple of transgenetic are being hunted...theres have to be 12 of them in a warehouse."  
  
"Do you know what X-Series they are?"  
  
"No, we need to go."  
  
I and Cole disappeared in white light. We managed to get inside the warehouse. I saw a kid was running. I followed the kid. He knocked me down.  
  
"Kid wait."  
  
The kid stopped in his tracks. I showed him my barcode. I came up to him. "What X-Series are you and who's after you?"  
  
"X3-909 and mam there are other X5s in here!"  
  
"Who's after you?"  
  
"People with tasers!"  
  
The X3 followed me and I can sense that someone is following the transgenetics. Cole was protecting X3-909. I smelled the ground to see whose after them. It was an odd smell. I came closer and see some X5s in cages and a fat guy with sticks and a tazer poking at them. I turned to Cole. "Take him to a safer place." He nodded and they disappeared in white light.  
  
A man pointed a gun at me. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"Well, I kind of got lost."  
  
"Wait you're a transgy!"  
  
I kicked at him and knocked out the fat guy. I freed the X5's. 3 of them were hurt. I healed them with my hands. I hand signal them that we are under attack. They obeyed me. We were walking slow. I can hear a man talking on his cell phone.  
  
"George what do you want me to do with the transgenetics?"  
  
"Well George, put them in cages, or wait find another old military school and put them back. Lo's Re Bol."  
  
I wonder what Lo's Re Bol mean?"  
  
Cole came back. "Liz, those people are third class of highly advance of Familiars. We need to get out of here."  
  
All of the transgenetics and Cole disappeared. I disappeared too in white light. I wonder why these people don't want to hurt the transgenetics. I will never know what they can do…to us…"  
  
Part 5 coming up!!!  
  
With a crossover of Charmed!!" 


	5. liz goes undercover 5/20

Title: Liz goes undercover 5/20  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Summary: After getting injured by so called Forgineha a cult is ten times worse  
  
Than familiars. She lands herself to the Halliwell's and finds Sandeman and Liz goes sees Max then trouble is lurking around.  
  
Crossover: Charmed.  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic, if you don't like it  
  
Don't read it saying it's a huge mistake.  
  
Cause I'm not going to listen to you.  
  
(I'm not trying to be mean but people are getting on my nerves.  
  
A man notices me. He was coming closer to me. I no choice to turn into white little lights. He saw the lights and began to shoot his gun at me. He ordered his men to come in. They had no idea in what is. They began to shoot tasers at me. I was getting nervous. They shot me down. They began to stomp on me. I was getting really weak. I moved away from them. They were following me. I was hiding in the corner.  
  
"Find that LIGHT!"  
  
They were searching every box. I managed to get out of the warehouse by a small crack of the window. It was dark outside, I was bumping into things. Few hours later by body fell onto someone's house porch and I somehow changed myself into human.  
  
"What was that?" Said a girl inside of the house. She opened the door and saw me laying on the ground as the blood was flowing out of my body. I was badly bruised and was unconscious. "Leo!" Leo appeared in a bright light.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have a girl on the ground."  
  
He checked me on the ground. He gently put his hands onto me and the wounds were healing rapidly. Then he picked me up and put me onto the couch. Two other girls came down from the stairs.  
  
"Piper what happened?" Said a girl.  
  
"Well I heard a crash outside and she was nearly dead Paige."  
  
"Oooo but why she didn't go to a hospital?" Said Phoebe.  
  
Leo came up to them. "She is a transgenetic and a white lighter." The three women paused. "I wonder how she got injured."  
  
"Maybe humans did this," said Paige.  
  
I woke up. "Cole?"  
  
Phoebe came up to me. "Do you know Cole? My husband?"  
  
"Huh? Cole is a white lighter, he's 21."  
  
"Oh nevermind...Who did this to you?"  
  
"Forgineha, a high cult than the familiars, I had no choice to get out of there with my white lights. Why is my ability to heal wasn't working?"  
  
Leo came up to me. "Well, it's different because you were a white lighter. You made yourself released from it. It takes a couple of minutes."  
  
"How do you know Leo about this and she is a transgenetic?" Said Paige.  
  
"Found a barcode and able to read it," said Leo.  
  
"Wow, interesting and why you didn't tell us?" Said Piper.  
  
"Well, when I was traveling I saw a place called Manticore."  
  
I got up. Paige pushed me down. "You need to rest"  
  
"I don't rest, I'm fine."  
  
"Well you should," said Leo.  
  
"I never sleep I have little bit of shark DNA."  
  
"Ok…you should."  
  
I got up and pushed them away from me. I succried out of the house. I wish I had my cell phone with me. Phoebe came up to me. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I want to tell Max a new cult thing that happened the other night."  
  
"Why did you leave her?"  
  
I sat down on the porch. I looked at the ground. "Max sent me away to England so the sector cops won't be up my butt because I was in charge of transgenetic/human murders. Laura my transgenetic friend in England told me that I was a familiar and it was a false. I feel so horrible in what I did. I felt I was brainwashed to be come of them. I left Jondy and Jace to be one of them. It's my entire fault." Little tears were coming out of my eyes.  
  
"Its not your fault because your life is sort of screwed up and you're trying to find out in what you really are."  
  
"I shouldn't escape Manticore; Sandeman knew I was different than the transgenetic and everyone else."  
  
Leo came up to me. "Liz I think I can find Sandeman for you."  
  
I looked at him. "Is this some kind of joke? Max was trying to find out Sandeman and find him about the virus thing."  
  
"No, only white lighters can find him. Please go with me."  
  
"Fine, if it's not really him you're lost man."  
  
I and Leo disappeared in a white glowing flash. Suddenly we are in an old home. Somewhere in Cuba. "Whose there?" Said a man.  
  
"Sandeman?"  
  
He came out. "How do you know about me?"  
  
I showed my barcode. Then I looked at him again. He was really old. He has blue eyes and gray hair. He is 5.9 and his weight is average.  
  
"X5-817?"  
  
"Yeah the one and only. Can you tell me what I am in general? That's why I'm here."  
  
"I did so many things since you were in a test tube."  
  
"Out of luck, why didn't you want me escape Manticore, if that is the real point."  
  
"Well, you're different. 817, that's not your real designation, after you were born I had to shorten it up because your designation was really long."  
  
"So what is it then?"  
  
"X5-817-634-8923."  
  
"Whoa, that is long…I have a question is there a cure for Max virus?"  
  
"Yes. You…that's why you're different because you are everything to Manticore and the two sides."  
  
"You mean Familiars and Forgineha?"  
  
"How do you know the other one?"  
  
"I just got attacked by them, because I'm a white lighter. I heard them saying about transgenetics put them in cages or put them in a old military school."  
  
"That cult is overprotected to the transgenetics. They know about the Familiars hunting them down."  
  
"Oh, they weren't so nice to me. They nearly killed me because I'm a white lighter."  
  
"Oh…don't know about that, you should go cure Max."  
  
"I…I…can't because, I killed people and the sectors will be up my butt."  
  
"Here, I will be your alibi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Tell Max and everyone I said hi."  
  
Me and Leo teleported out of Cuba and back to the Halliwell place. I got myself ready. Leo made sure my powers are ok. I walked around. Then I closed my eyes and teleport myself to Terminal City.  
  
"Max!" I screamed at her.  
  
"What? How? Can you be here?"  
  
"Well anyways I can cure you and Logan?"  
  
"You got the meds to get rid of it then where is it?"  
  
"You're looking at it!"  
  
"You're the cure?"  
  
"Yeah I met Sandeman and he says my blood is the cure for the virus. And I'm a white lighter."  
  
"Interesting, so did you found out in what you are?"  
  
"I'm the key to everything to Manticore."  
  
Max put a tube in me and her arm. Logan watched as I was giving the cure to Max. Max is really happy. Few minutes later. Max touched Logan and he was getting ill. Max hugged Logan. Joshua came up to them. "Max and Logan are going to get it busy."  
  
"Liz where are you going now?"  
  
"Well, since I'm on my own. I'm pretty much going to start a life. I hugged my family and friends. Alec came up to me and he hugged me and kissed me. "Liz good luck out there!" 


	6. Liz goes undercover 6/20

Title: Liz goes undercover 6/20.  
  
Author: "Beth" G.  
  
Summary: Liz lands herself in Sunnydale and meets the trio of  
  
2 and Liz understands this is not an ordinary town.  
  
Rating: PG- 13 (violence)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to  
  
James Cameron. This is my entertainment purpose  
  
Only.  
  
Crossover: Buffy.  
  
  
  
I was flying with my white lighter abilities. It was night out and the stars were bouncing sparkling like pure diamonds. It was so beautiful to see this. I without noticing I slammed into a moving van. I rolled onto the ground and change into human form. The people in the van got out.  
  
"Dude, Jonathan, watch where ya going." Said a boy.  
  
"Sorry Andrew, is that chick alive?" Said Jonathan.  
  
"I'm alive." I got myself up.  
  
The two looked at each other and passed out. I began to trickle water onto them. Finally they woke.  
  
"How did you survive?" Said Andrew and Jonathan.  
  
"Like you need to know."  
  
"Well we know every demons and everything unsolved."  
  
"Demons? Get out of town…The only thing I encountered is Familiars, and Transcends like myself."  
  
"You're a transgy?" said Andrew  
  
"Duh…."  
  
"Wow, this is sooo cool at least Warren never found them," said Jonathan.  
  
"Who's Warren?"  
  
"Buffy friend Willow killed him. He's all dust now." The two looked away.  
  
"Oh sorry to hear that..."  
  
"What's your designation?"  
  
"X5-817."  
  
"Sweet!!! We have an X5, by any chance are you one of the escapee?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know so much?"  
  
"My uncle told me," said Andrew  
  
"Is it Lydecker?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He killed my sister Eva the night of the escape."  
  
"Sorry to hear that 817."  
  
"Yeah, you can call me Liz."  
  
"Wanna stay at our dungeon?" Said Andrew.  
  
"Sure, you're cute. You like video games?"  
  
"Yeah…do you?"  
  
"Never…is my home like a video game protecting myself in Terminal City and risking my life and saving lives till I turned evil on them."  
  
"Wow, your kool," said Johnathan.  
  
"Really? So what do you do in your spare?"  
  
"Go to Crash, a bar. Go to Joshua place or mess with people heads."  
  
"Interesting…dude Andrew we can make Liz the trio of 3." As he was whispering.  
  
"Yeah!" Andrew whisphered back.  
  
"So Liz wants go to my place and we can make you the third one of the trio." Said the two.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I went into their van and Andrew was driving to there dungeon. It was in a basement. As I got out and went inside it was a secret base and sorts of things. It was pretty than I imagine. Andrew gave me a chair to sit on.  
  
"Tell us what you can do?"  
  
"Do everything; I was everything to Manticore before it was created"  
  
"Wow. And here's our target list." Said Jonathan.  
  
"Kill Willow and capture for Buffy for observation."  
  
"Who's Willow?"  
  
"She killed Warren, because Warren shot Buffy and Tara," said Andrew.  
  
"Ok, tell me where I can find them?"  
  
"At there house or on vampire portal."  
  
"What do you mean vampire patrol  
  
"Buffy is a vampire slayer."  
  
"Ok…So if any1 is at the house and Willow or Buffy isn't there what should you do?"  
  
"Search everywhere likes the Bronze or the magic shop." Said Johanthan  
  
"Willow is an evil witch!" Said Andrew.  
  
I walked out of the basement and went to Buffy Summer's house. I knocked on the door. A girl named Dawn opened it.  
  
"Hi, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Is Buffy or Willow home?"  
  
"Yes…" I let myself in. Dawn didn't know who I was. Willow came down the stairs. "Willow!" I said sternly."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know what you did!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You killed Warren!"  
  
"I was mad and used too much magic."  
  
I stop myself from doing anymore bidding. Those two dorks! Was using me to kill Willow and capture Buffy. I rushed out of the house and went to their headquarters. I came up to Jonathan and strike my metal claws at him.  
  
"You were using me!"  
  
"Sorry…I…--"  
  
"No, you want revenge after Warren death. I don't do revenge."  
  
"Really?" Said Jonathan.  
  
Andrew came out and shocked me with tasers. I was trying to tackle them or bring them down. I ran to the exit and they knocked me down. They were zapping me. Andrew notice a glow in my eyes.  
  
"You're a white lighter!"  
  
I didn't know how he knows that. Maybe those two knows to much about the werid.  
  
"How can you tell?" Said Jonathan.  
  
"Look at her eyes its glowing…all white lighters can bring the dead if they weren't suppose to die. We can bring back Warren!"  
  
"You can't," I tried to get myself up.  
  
They hold me down. I was having a small flashback at Manticore when the guards were holding me down in the lab room when they were checking me up. It faded.  
  
"Dude your lying, if you lie you die."  
  
I disappeared in white light with the two dorks to where Warren died. His grave is all dusty. I sense his presents around here. I put my hands onto the dust fragerance. And he was forming back to original self before he is skinned. Warren looked around.  
  
"I though I died…" Said Warren.  
  
"Well she revived you and she is a transgen and a white lighter." Said Andrew.  
  
"Excellent! Now I can kill Willow cause I'M BACK!!!!"  
  
I tried to run away from them and I was still weak. Warren grabbed me. "Your not going anywhere."  
  
The other dorks were using tasers on me. I was going unconscious and fell to the ground shaking like crazy. My eyes fluttered as I was shaking.  
  
"Take her…to our dungeon and chain her with an electric fence surrounding," said Warren.  
  
The other dorks of the trio picked my body and I disappeared to their dungeon. They place an electric fence around me and chain me against the wall. Warren was getting dressed. Andrew didn't like my condition.  
  
"Warren you're killing her!"  
  
"No, it's for the best."  
  
"My uncle worked at Manticore too much electric will land her into a coma and she will die…"  
  
"I will lower the electric charge."  
  
Warren lowered the electric power on the fence. I was opening my eyes. I had to choice to escape. I broke free of the chains.  
  
"How can you do that?" Said Warren  
  
"She has metal claws," said Andrew.  
  
"Interesting….so transgy why do you want to escape because you will get caged up again."  
  
"My name is LIZ!!!!" I bolted threw the electric fence and sparks were flying. I was running out of the basement. I ran down the street. I finally collapsed. Dawn and Buffy was walking down the street. Buffy saw me and ran up to me. She saw the trio in the van getting closer where I was laying. Buffy picked me up and carried me to her house. She and Dawn got inside quickly. Dawn helped Buffy and notices a barcode on me.  
  
"Buffy she is one of them on the TV!" Dawn pointed my barcode and Buffy saw it. Buffy checked my pulse and it was high. I woke up. Buffy and her friends saw me waking up.  
  
"Tell me who done this to you?" Said Buffy  
  
"Warren and his buddies."  
  
"What!? How can he be alive?"  
  
"His buddies found out I was a white lighter and used me to bring back Warren."  
  
I began to shake. The man name Xander was trying to relax me.  
  
"Buffy is she going to make it?" Said Dawn.  
  
"I don't know…umm transgy, what did he do to you?"  
  
"They….use…tasers charged at 600,000 watts and use an electric fence 900,000 watts."  
  
I was shaking really hard. Xander and everyone don't know what to do.  
  
"I'll call Giles," said Willow.  
  
Willow started to Giles. "Giles go to Buffy house ASAP…like NOW!"  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Buffy found a transgen and Warren and the trio of 3 was using about 1,500,000 bolts on her!"  
  
Willow hanged up the phone. I was so scared this never rarely happened to me. Giles came in.  
  
"Giles she is dying!" Said Buffy  
  
"Did you ever help a transgenetic before?" Said Xander  
  
"No…I see what I can do."  
  
Giles checked everything. Giles stop his work. "There's nothing you can do for her. We need some kind of person who worked and help transgenetics."  
  
I started to talk. "Let me call a frien..d…of….mi..ne."  
  
They gave me the phone. "Logan, its..its..me..Liz, can you do me a h..u…g…e favor?"  
  
"Liz what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm dying…" I began to shake. Buffy grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hey, whatever this is you need someone who handles Transgenetics, cause Liz is dying!"  
  
"Ok, here's Dr. Carr phone number. I'll call Liz siblings and boyfriend. Its 555-984-4533."  
  
Buffy called Dr. Carr. "Hey can you come over, Liz is dying."  
  
"Ummmm…do you know her designation?"  
  
I began to whisper, "X5-817…."  
  
"It's X5-817!"  
  
"Oh my god…I'll be right there…what's your name and location?"  
  
"Buffy Summers in Sunnydale."  
  
Few minutes later Dr. Carr, Max and Alec were running out of the house. Alec checked onto me.  
  
"Who did this?" Said Max.  
  
"Who are you?" Said Buffy  
  
"Her sister and Alec is her boyfriend," said Max.  
  
Dr. Carr was checking onto me.  
  
"About 1,500,000 watts were use on her," said Dawn.  
  
"Dawn PLEASE!" Said Buffy.  
  
Dr. Carr was slowly stopping the shaking with the typrohan while injecting into my veins. Dr. Carr was checking my temperature and I was burning up 107.3. Everyone was pacing. Alec started to cry.  
  
"Beth…Liz doesn't die on us…." Max went over to Alec and started the cry. Dr. Carr shook his head.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry they're nothing I can do…if Manticore haven't burn down Liz will be alive."  
  
I started to shake really fast. Max asked Dr. Carr. "Can we take her to a normal hospital?"  
  
"What about the CDC doctors?"  
  
"We have no choice…Liz is counting on us."  
  
"Sorry to break the news, the trio of 3 is outside of their vans," said Buffy.  
  
"Great!" Said Max.  
  
The door knocked. "Buffy I know you have X5-817 and bring her back," said Warren.  
  
Max signals everyone to be quiet. "Everyone I, Alec, Dr. Carr will take Liz to the nearest hospital and I need you to stall them." As Max was hand signaling to them.  
  
Max and Dr. Carr picked me up while I was shaking. Alec had a gun with him. We went inside one of the people's car.  
  
Buffy open the door. "Yes?"  
  
"I know you have a transgenetic…." Said Andrew  
  
"Umm, I never saw them...wanna play monopoly?"  
  
"Ok Wanna play and Johnathan?"  
  
"Sure". The trio of 2 went inside Buffy house.  
  
Max drove off to the nearest hospital. While in the car my temperature was getting high.  
  
"STEP ON IT!!!" Said Max.  
  
We finally made it to the hospital. Dr. Carr showed his ID. One of the doctor's works at Harbor Lights came up to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have a transgenetic that need medical attention!"  
  
"Yeah I work with transgen at Manticore."  
  
They put me on a stretcher. Suddenly my heart was failing.  
  
"Cold Blue. She needs medical attention!" They rushed the stretcher to the ER room. They were putting IV's into me. My heart started to work. My eyes were fluttering.  
  
"State your designation?" Said the doctor.  
  
Alec came up to her. "She is X5-817."  
  
"Thanks can you wait in the waiting room?"  
  
"I'm an X5 too. So is Max."  
  
"Ok you can stay."  
  
Few minutes later my temperature was going down to 102.2 normal. My shakiness stopped. The bolts inside of me disappeared.  
  
"Wow that was weird," said Max.  
  
"Wait, Sandeman said X5-817 is everything to Manticore," said Alec.  
  
Suddenly I woke up fine. I'm Alive I never thought that.  
  
"Me and Alec are going back…are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah…something Sandeman created me did something to defuse anything."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Bye Max and Alec." 


	7. Liz goes undercover 7/20

Title: Liz goes undercover 7/20  
  
Author: "Beth" G.  
  
Summary: Liz goes face to face with Warren in abandon apartment  
  
And it's going to be on chance of survival.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron.  
  
I'm doing this for my entertainment purpose only.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence)  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Note: This is a Liz fic, if you don't like it don't  
  
Even read it.  
  
Buffy and her friends picked me up at the hospital. I got myself into the car. Dawn sat next to me. "So, you ok then Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Sandeman put into me was not even affecting the seizure."  
  
I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. I was sooo tried because I was working so much lately and I just needed some sleep! Suddenly the car stopped. Someone or something was lifting it up. It was Warren!  
  
"Great…now what he wants me for!" I said in my mind.  
  
He was holding some kind of gun. Buffy was stepping on the pedal. And it wasn't even going. I think Warren is some kind of super human. I got out of the car.  
  
"Warren, you want me?"  
  
He shot some kind of gun at me. I fell to the ground. He come closer to me and took out a pistol. I got up and kicked him in the gut. I ran out of Warren's way and went into abandon building. Suddenly out of nowhere he went to a glass window. He shot a bullet at my left abandon.  
  
"Ha, now you can't heal."  
  
Blood was dripping from my left abandon. I was covering something on the bullet hole and a went into an empty room.  
  
"817, it's not nice escaping your enemy, if you escape you die!"  
  
I became quiet. I was hoping someone will get rid of Warren. I checked onto my bloody left side of my body and the bullet came out of me and it was healing. Maybe Sandeman made sure I can never die. This is so cool. I climbed onto the next floor. I was tip toeing. Warren was walking around with his flashlight and his pistol. I jumped down behind him and he doesn't know I was behind him.  
  
"Warren, you're kinda cute…not" He turned around and I did a spiny kick in his face. I was fighting him one on one. He punches me in the gut and I was too strong for him. He took his pistol out and started to shoot 15 bullets. The bullets were going slow toward me. I dodge the bullets one by one. A bullet hit me and it bounced off. Warren stops shooting. He token out an orb. He threw it at me and it turned into dust instantly. "Great, now you're immune to everything!" He roared and house began to rumble. It was shaking. Buffy came into the building. "Liz you need to get out!"  
  
"I just need to finish him, he came out wrong…White lighters aren't suppose to bring back the dead cause they can be super powerful and mega evil."  
  
He charged at me. I kicked him and he fell to the ground. Everything was falling down. Andrew and Jonathan came into the building.  
  
"Liz he's bringing you to Satan's world. You need to kill him and get out?" Said the two  
  
"Why do you want me to die Andrew and Jonathan?"  
  
"You came out wrong. You died…that's the way it goes," said Liz  
  
"I understand, kill me 817."  
  
I stabbed him in the chest with a metal pipe and he turned to dust. The building stopped shaking.  
  
I got out of the building with the trio of 2 and Buffy.  
  
"Sorry what we did to you Liz," said the trio of 2.  
  
"Yeah I understand."  
  
"So where you going next Liz?" Said Buffy  
  
"I don't know. Maybe some kind of military base."  
  
"Go see my ex-boyfriend Reilly and he's real something to you  
  
Cause he is just like you but similar."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Here's a bus ticket I had to visit him someday, you take it, and you need it for your protection. He will also protect you." 


	8. Liz goes undercover 8/20

Title: Liz goes undercover 8/20  
  
Author: "Beth" G.  
  
Summary: Liz undercovers the real truth in what's going to happen to her during a flash back…is this going to be the end of Liz life?  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence)  
  
Crossover: Buffy  
  
  
  
That following Monday the month of June 8, 2020 I went to the bus station and I sat down on a seat. Buffy told me Riley has some sort of super strength. I hope he understands the fact I'm a transgenetic with super strength. The bus began to moves away from Sunnydale. There were only 4 people going to the military base. One hour later the bus stopped at the military base. At the military base, everyone was working really hard. I try not to remember my nightmare at Manticore hiding in the vents for 2 years. A man in an army suit came up to me.  
  
"Miss what is your purpose here?"  
  
"I'm here to see Riley Finn."  
  
A woman came up to me. "How do you know my husband?"  
  
"Well, Buffy Summers sent me here so I can stay for a bit."  
  
"That's sounds good. I have one problem have you done this thing before I mean stay at military base?"  
  
"Yeah…I did at one point then escaped."  
  
"Follow me for your change of clothes."  
  
I followed Riley wife to one of the departments where you can change your clothes. She handed me army boots and army clothing. I got dress in the woman changing room. I look like I came from Manticore. I got out and I'm very energetic Riley came up to me.  
  
"How do you know Buffy Summers?"  
  
"I stopped at Sunnydale and I nearly died from the trio of 3."  
  
"Oh I see. So have you worked in a military base?"  
  
"Yeah when I was a baby to age 5."  
  
"What kind of military school or base was that?"  
  
I tried not to tell him. I don't want any army people up my butt! I closed my eyes to think.  
  
"So, what is it then?"  
  
I was having harsh flashbacks at Manticore the escape, death of my siblings, and when the guards beatings onto me. I try not to remember my past.  
  
"It's ok to tell me…don't worry…I'll keep it a secret."  
  
"Manticore"  
  
"Never heard of that before, what it is…here we deal with demons that sort of thing."  
  
I turned around and showed my barcode.  
  
"Oh…your those things on TV trust me my men will never hurt your kind. So I will give you a tour of this base."  
  
We passed the gym, pool area, cafeteria, that kind of stuff you seen in military school and military base. Something in my gut paused me for walking.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I sat down and checked everything with my claws, healing powers. It was all fine. But what is wrong with me? Did Sandeman forget to tell me a certain thing?  
  
"I don't know….."  
  
"Let me help you." He checked my pulse and my heart rate. He checked my eyes and that sort of thing when you get a check-up. He checked my barcode. I was having a flash-back of some sort I never encountered. It has something to do with Familiars and Transgenetics. I can see me all glowy and fierce that you mostly don't find in me. Next thing everything faded. I closed my eyes I can see Max and Alec trying to stop me, they are trying to fight me. Is it whatever Sandeman chose my fate. Maybe he didn't want me to leave Manticore because I….I….I can do the most thing that is so deadly than control the heavens or below or to end the world. Suddenly Sandeman appeared. "X5-817 stop the corruption of humans and free yourself. You were supposed to stay at Manticore so you can find the cure of the corruption of innocent people all over. My flash-back disappeared. I was crying because something I don't want to happen. Since I can't go back to Manticore no one can't help me, Max should sell me out to the government!  
  
"What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"Something's not right…..I want to go back to Manticore….I…I…Can't!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can corrupt human domination…something Sandeman was trying to protect me in Manticore from this from happening."  
  
"How can you do that?"  
  
"I'm the symbol of Manticore then Montosauros. I deadly beast that is glowy and fierce. I must be a descended."  
  
"Can this be stopped?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly I passed out. Riley was trying to wake me up. In the medical room. Doctors were surrounding me. Sandeman came into the room with his cane.  
  
"She is in a Coma, the Montosauros is awake."  
  
"Who the heck are you?"  
  
"Sandeman, I created X5-817." He came up to me and looked at me as if I was in Manticore medical room.  
  
"She is starting on a rage. When she is awake you need to stop her or else. She will be different. She will hunt humans one by one. At a certain date or month the human domination will be gone. I'm guessing 7-4-2020  
  
"What can we stop her with? We don't want to kill her. We want something that thing in her and kill that thing!"  
  
"She needs to renter a coma."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Tasers! All transgenetics are weak against in, but you need to hit a certain area."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The barcode, the Montosauros is over protecting of it."  
  
11 fics left going to be about stopping the Montosauros inside of Liz. Will Liz come back to a normal transgenetic or she dies. The 20/20 fic will show her fate… 


	9. Liz goes undercover 9/20

Title:  Liz goes undercover 9/20  
  
Author: "Beth" G.  
  
Summary: While Liz is awake, Max and everyone in are going to find a plan.   
  
But they need the Familiars to help them; Liz needs to be away from the  
  
transgenetics for good or else…  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong James Cameron.  
  
I created "Liz" my own character so I don't want no  
  
Any 1 stealing her unless you have a disclaimer for it. LOL  
  
  
  
          The doctors and nurses were putting tubes into my mouth at the  
  
military medical base. Riley and everyone don't know what to do.  Sandeman  
  
walked away from the room.  Sandeman brought out Manticorian items. He began  
  
to equip me with those machineries.  This one machine called Monsotssie X is  
  
a prevention designed for me to tell everywhere I exact date I'm waking up.   
  
Max rushed into the medical room, so as Alec. Alec was holding my hand. Riley  
  
was trying to push off Alec.  
  
       "Don't touch her…this dude Sandeman says don't touch her or she will  
  
be awake. You need to wear plastic gloves."  
  
      "She is my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't expect that, Sandeman says the Montosauros will be awake  
  
in like 5 minutes, here's a tazer and hide behind the glass. She will be  
  
mighty strong."  
  
      "What the heck is the Montosauros?" Said Max  
  
  "A bird/Dragon beast…that corrupt human domination and put that way she  
  
will rule."  
  
      "But how do we reenter her into a coma?" Said Max  
  
"Shock her so many times. Then it will fall and it will die and Liz will be  
  
back to transgenetic."  
  
Suddenly the light was sparkling and the MONTOSAUROS IS AWAKE! I transformed  
  
into a Montosauros out of control. Max and everyone were trying to shoot  
  
tasers at my barcode.  I wiped at them with my strong tail.  I dove out of  
  
the window and flew into the ocean.  
  
        "GREAT!" said everyone.  
  
"We need to ask all humans to ask them to help."  
  
        "They will kill Liz along too…cuz we are transgens and they will kill  
  
us all," said Max.  
  
          "I will make a live statement and you guys find someone else."  
  
                  "Great…the familiars…this is sooo perfect!" Said, Max  
  
     Max grabbed Alec arm to the hall. "Do you have a plan for our evil  
  
nemesis help us…and kill this SOB and don't kill Liz?"  
  
              "Why are you looking at me?"  
  
        "Duh, she is your girlfriend!"  
  
                "I haven't seen her, and plus we have long distant calls."  
  
       "Thanks your interest saving your girlfriend."  
  
The soldiers were running into the outside. They were targeting the ocean.  
  
Max and Alec followed. I dove out of the ground and I was breathing fire  
  
breath at the cars. Cars were blowing up. The men were shooting tasers at me.  
  
I shot fireballs at them.  
  
       "Max! We need the FAMILIARS!!!" Alec screamed  
  
Max and Alec went on their cycle to the Familiar base. Max stormed into the  
  
school. The Familiars and Ames White surrounded the two with guns. Max got  
  
off her bike.  
  
           "We need your help!"  
  
They began to laugh. "That's a good one 452," said White  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake.  A loud screech was breaking down the  
  
building.  
  
    "We need to stop the Montosauros, by hitting it with tasers on the  
  
barcode."  
  
"Who's behind it?" Said one if the Familiars  
  
           "Liz, somehow her mind is target to be one. Sandeman says when we  
  
destroys the Montosauros she will be back to normal."  
  
              "Ok….we will help….only with that…" White points to the beast.  
  
"But we will be always be your enemies."  
  
     The Montosauros grabbed Samuel. Samuel is trying to free himself. The  
  
Montosauros is crushing his body. Max sees the barcode unharmed. Max hand  
  
signals everyone.  They shot the tasers and keeps on striking it. The  
  
Montosauros is screeching very loudly because of the pain. Samuel was free to  
  
the hard concrete. The Montosauros was trying to knock everyone in its path.  
  
The army people with Riley got a clear shot of the Montosauros and shoot the  
  
tasers and shot it.  The Montosauros fell down with a sound of thunder. The  
  
Montosauros was destroyed. I was regain unconscious but still in human form.  
  
Max and Alec hurried toward me. I was badly hurt. Riley air lifted me to the  
  
military base and I was in a Coma.  I started to move my hands. I opened my  
  
eyes and find myself everyone surrounding me…. "Max…Alec?"  
  
      Alec came up to me. Max backed him off from him. She grabbed him.  
  
"Alec, don't…"  
  
        "Why…she is fine….."  
  
"No, when she is with you, she is going to get killed.  You guys need to  
  
brake up, I know love suxs but when she is around you she nearly gets killed,  
  
she still a teen and plus you don't know what her powers are…she needs to be  
  
on her own, or maybe sent to the year of 2002 and start a life."  
  
              "Why? I love her…."  
  
Riley came up to Alec "I know you love her but Max is right…she is going to  
  
get killed.  Sandeman is probably protecting her from any transgenetics."  
  
       Alec saw my wounds healing. I opened my eyes and find Max and Alec  
  
gone except for Riley. "Max!" I got up and Riley was guarding the door.  
  
        "Sorry, you can't be with them…ever…."  
  
  "Why? They are my only family."  
  
         "Sorry Liz, your can get killed if you are any near transgenetics."  
  
  I sat down on the bed.  I didn't know what to say.  I can't be my family,  
  
friends, and Alec.  Now I have to be surrounded by humans.  I have to protect  
  
my butt from now on so Maxie can't help me.  
  
   Riley sat on the bed. "Maybe you can stay with us here…."  
  
"How, it will be like a reactment of Manticore, march…get up!"  
  
     "No, you can be a secretly soldier."  
  
"Ok…"  I looked away. "One rule no army dude yells at me…it will be like  
  
torture all over again."  
  
  


	10. Liz goes undercover 10

Title: Liz goes undercover 10/20  
  
Author:  "Beth" G.  
  
Summary:  Liz stays at a military base with Riley and Liz finds someone there  
  
that tells her a scary thing will happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James  
  
Cameron. I'm doing this for my entertainment purpose only.  
  
My character "Liz" is taken unless you have a disclaimer for it  
  
LoL  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (violence)  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Crossover: Buffy  
  
  
  
     I got up and to think it over.  Do I really want to do this? I mean do I  
  
really want this because I don't want this to be similar with Manticore. I  
  
looked out the window.  
  
         "Yes….I'm not doing this for me….for others…"  
  
"Ok, want me to show your room Liz?"  
  
         Riley showed me my private room.  My name is on the door says  
  
Private Liz White. It was nice, it was an ordinary bed. I sat down on it.   
  
It's nice and comfy. I got up and sense something. I looked around and me and  
  
Riley walked out of the room and sees two girls fighting.  I got into the  
  
fight. As the girl took out a knife I protected the girl and I got myself  
  
stabbed. I fell. I felt the wound healing increasly. Suddenly my body was  
  
glowing white. Then it was gone.  I learned now I'm ¾ white lighter.  Riley  
  
came next to me.  
  
    "Liz are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
       I went to my room. I put my stuff away. Riley grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"How did you know that was going to happen?"  
  
        I sensed something…like in my mind says D-A-N-G-E-R. As knew I saw  
  
the girl took out the knife.  I had to use my body as a shield. Then I began  
  
to glow.  I think I'm ¾ white lighter.  I was risking my life but really  
  
isn't because I can heal but my wound was increasly healing."  
  
        Amy came in. "Riley, the girl is going to be put in a lock-up thanks  
  
to Liz we saved a life."  
  
       "So where do you put people in lock-up?"  
  
"Down the basement…"  
  
     "Can I see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
     We went down the basement.  You can hear people moaning and groaning.  I  
  
came up to a guy who is 17. He was lying down staring at the wall. He came up  
  
to the cage.  
  
        "You come here!"  
  
Riley banged a bat on cage. "He's something you never want to find out."  
  
   "Yeah? Tell me..."  
  
"I know what you really are.."  
  
I felt something horrible in my gut. I stepped back away from him.  
  
   "You those transgenetics the one you can't be with like yourself."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
     "Something you will never found out." He felled asleep.  
  
I stepped backwards to Riley. "How does he know?"  
  
   "Let's say we don't know."  
  
"Where did you found him?"  
  
     "In this abandon warehouse….he has markings on his neck."  
  
"Does he have a barcode?"  
  
       "Nope, it's shaped like this…." Riley showed me a picture.  
  
"The Manticore symbol."  I was having a flashback of the Manticore symbol.   
  
How we see it everyday.  
  
    "Can I speak to him in a private room?"  
  
"Sure, I need to be in the room."  
  
The next day I was waiting for this guy to come in. The guards came in with  
  
him.  He is all in chains. He sat down. Riley guard the door.  
  
   "Ok state your designation."  
  
"I'm not a transgenetic; I'm a symbol of it."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok, tell me something why I can't be with any  
  
transgenetics and what will happen?"  
  
   "The reason is you; Sandeman knew you will grow up different from the  
  
X5's. Before he left he wanted Lydecker to put you in a room alone.  
  
Protecting you. Lydecker never did that. He insists putting you with the  
  
other 12 transgenetics on block 12. I was a 5 back then when you were in  
  
block 12."  
  
    "What will happen to me?"  
  
"The secret is unknown to me and Sandeman."  
  
    "What is your relationship to Sandeman?"  
  
"He created me to protect you…if your not protected by me DEATH will take  
  
over you…"  
  
Riley took out his pistol.  
  
     "Buddy, 817 is target for extermination, me and Sandeman are figuring it  
  
out till you and your friends captured me…At the warehouse I was trying a way  
  
who is 817 biggest enemy, then you ruin it!"  
  
I looked at him.   "What's your name?"  
  
"Joe"  
  
"Please tell me who's my biggest enemy…if I killed my biggest enemy…will I  
  
get to be with my kind?"  
  
   "Yes."  
  
I got up. "Riley, stage him in room 1323."  
  
   "The government will kill us."  
  
"He is the only one to figure it out who is after me…  
  
         


	11. Liz goes undercover 11/20

Title: Liz goes undercover 11/20  
  
Author: "Beth" G.  
  
Summary: Liz is trying to find out her biggest enemy  
  
And what do they want with her.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel and Buffy cast and crew belongs to James Cameron  
  
And Joss Whedon I'm doing this for my entertainment purpose only.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (violence)  
  
Crossover: Buffy ½  
  
    The next day in room 1232 Joe took some of cigarettes. He was waiting for  
  
me. I got in with Riley. I sat down in a chair.  
  
       "Joe, who is this person going to kill me?"  
  
   "Let me say, I don't know….if you died…you won't really die…you go to the  
  
future. And you will be alive there."  
  
    "I want to get this over, what did Sandeman put into me when he created  
  
me?"  
  
"I should I know, he never told me the ingredience."  
  
       I stand up. "What will happen if I was near Max or Alec?"  
  
"Who Max and Alec?"  
  
    "That's a new one, 452 and 494."  
  
"Oh ok then, the enemy comes closer to your extermination."  
  
     "Why this enemy want to exterminate me?"  
  
"Because you're the key to Manticore…your like a god….but this enemy wants  
  
your power and take over."  
  
   "Can I get rid of this power and store it safe?"  
  
"Yes, you can trick the enemy, but the enemy will kill you."  
  
"Safer than sorry..."  
  
   "I suppose…can I get out of here?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
   "Just to tell you I'm ½ transgenetic...I need to get out of here like  
  
now!"  
  
"Great! Now he tells me he's a transgenetic!"  
  
    "1/2 transgenetic."  
  
"They're it's the same thing!"  
  
   Riley let him loose into the woods and Joe is free.  I sat down. I  
  
couldn't think. Who wants to kill me? I just don't really understand why this  
  
person wants to kill me.  I'm nothing special to anyone. I looked out the  
  
window. I knew in my mind that this killer knows something about me for a  
  
long time. I couldn't think.  
  
    Few seconds later my cell phone rang. I answered it hoping it was Max or  
  
Alec.  
  
          "Hello?"  
  
  "817, time to pay your respects." The person hanged up the phone.  Who  
  
could this be? How this person did know my cell phone number? The only person  
  
who knows my cell phone number was Max, Alec, and Logan and White…can White  
  
be my enemy? Few minutes later I began to glow.  The elders are calling me.   
  
I orbed to see the elders.  
  
      "Liz, you must save your family they are endangered…"  
  
"Who is endangered?"  
  
      "Deadly, X7-666…"  
  
Deadly? Who is Deadly? Do I know him from Manticore or after Manticore blew up  
  
…who knows. I orbed to my specific destination and it was empty and quiet. I  
  
went into an empty building. I took out my gun out.  A kid ran passed me. I  
  
quickly grabbed him. He was trying to get away from me. I showed my barcode.  
  
            "Deadly?"  
  
    "How do you know my name?"  
  
          "I was sent here, is someone after you?"  
  
  "Yes, a guy…in a black suit, he says when 817 he's going to kill s/he. Then  
  
he is going to kill all of us."  
  
     I paused. Its must be Ames White. I sat down. Deadly sat next to me.  
  
            "Ummmm, what's wrong?"  
  
      "I'm going to die; White's is going to kill me."  
  
"Correct, 817," A black figure came out it was Ames White. He aimed a gun at  
  
deadly.  
  
    "You said, I'll get a reward!" Said Deadly  
  
"Wrong, you're a transgenetic, I only used you to get to 817. White shot  
  
Deadly in the leg. I came up to Deadly and was healing is wound. Then Ames  
  
shot Deadly in the head and he fell dead. I got up and ready to fight White.  
  
       White shot a tazer at me and it hit me to the wall. Ames saw me  
  
knocked out. Ames and Otto set a bomb in front of me. Set to 10:00mins. He  
  
left and its start to countdown…..9:59…9:58….. 


	12. Liz 12

Title: Liz goes undercover 12/13  
  
Author: "Beth" G  
  
Summary: While the building is burning down.  Liz is trying to  
  
Make herself free from the chains, before the timer  
  
Runs  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron.  
  
I'm doing this for my entertainment so long live Dark Angel!  
  
  
  
           I finally woke up by a burning smell. I was in chains glued to the  
  
bomb. I was screaming. "Max! Alec! Somebody help me!" No one came. I notice  
  
the time is down to 6:00 minutes remaining.  White also made a fire so they  
  
bomb can go quickly. I took out my metal claws out and cut the chains off  
  
from me. I got up and I see deadly dead…he was sooo young to die; he was only  
  
12 years old. The smoke was covering my face.  I couldn't see any exit.  I  
  
don't even hear fire trucks. Did White told me don't save a transgenetic? He  
  
must of. I put my body onto the floor and I'm crawling around for any exits.  
  
I see the timer and it says 2:00 minutes remaining. I have to get out of  
  
here.  I made my eyes enchanted and looked around.  I see a window. I went up  
  
to the window and see a foggy mist surrounding it. I had no choice to jump. I  
  
look back and the timer says 10 seconds remaining. I jumped out of building.  
  
The explosion was following me through the mist.  Two seconds later I found  
  
myself in water. A brick fell on my head after the explosion. I quickly was  
  
knocked out. My lifeless body was floating in the water.  
  
    10 minutes later I found myself in someone's room. A woman came in. She  
  
placed some tea on the table. I got up. "Who are you?"  
  
        "I'm Claire Sustains."  
  
I had a small flashback. The girl I saved in a swimming pool, when we are in  
  
a field trip to the swimming pool, because I was in a foster home and that's  
  
how I meet Claire.  
  
     "Claire?"  
  
  "Yes? Do you need any help?"  
  
       "10 years ago, were you in a foster home in Boston?"  
  
  "Well, yes how do you know?"  
  
         "It's me Beth Genuavara."  
  
   "Beth? Is that really you?"  
  
         "Of course."  
  
"But why were you in the water, I thought you can swim?"  
  
    "I do, I had to escape a building, because a man wants me dead. So when  
  
he left he put a bomb in the building and he also started a fire."  
  
      "We should go to the police, to file a report."  
  
"I can't, remember in foster care how I mostly different from the kids  
  
there?"  
  
          "Yea?"  
  
I showed my barcode. My true identity.  
  
   "You're those freaks on TV!"  
  
"Mostly a genetically, engineered, subhuman."  
  
     "So why does this man want you dead?"  
  
"Because at Manticore, the place I was born to I escaped 2009. Sandeman put  
  
some chemicals into me and I was highly immune to that. Sandeman figured that  
  
I'm like a Manticore god. So White wants to kill me and get my powers.  The  
  
thing is I can't kill him because he is a Familiar…so I'm going to put my  
  
powers somewhere else and-"  
  
    "Your going to get yourself killed?"  
  
"It's better than nothing."  
  
    "Why didn't you want to die in the building?"  
  
"I haven't wanted it there. I need to plan it."  
  
At White's place 34miles away from Liz.  Otto stormed into White's office.  
  
Otto put some files on White's desk. White looked at him  
  
     "Yes?"  
  
"Did you plant a bomb at the harbor lights factories that blew up, poison gas  
  
is filling the area and people near the hospital are getting sick."  
  
                   
  
   "Why was your purpose blowing up that factory?"  
  
            "I killed 817."  
  
  Tom came into White's office. "White, 817 bodies isn't found. The chains is  
  
broken, looks like 817 sliced it."  
  
       Otto looked at Tom then White. "White, there is no purpose of killing  
  
817; she is stronger than you think."  
  
      "There is, because whatever Sandeman put into her gene pool she is not  
  
an ordinary transgenetic,"  
  
       "Bull-"  
  
   Otto stormed out of Whites office. Tom looked at White then left too.  
  
         "This time I make the rules of the transgenetics, for now."  
  
At Claire's hut, I and Claire are eating some tacos she made.  It was really  
  
good.  I haven't had real food for a while.  
  
      "Claire this is good."  
  
    "Thanks, so when are you leaving?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
     "Beth, I don't want you to die…you're my family."  
  
"I know, I thought you were adopted?"  
  
    "I took off, my adopted parents found out I smoke weed and wanted me to  
  
take me away."  
  
    "Do you still smoke it?"  
  
  "No, but I really want to go home."  
  
      "You should go back to your home."  
  
"O-"  
  
A gun shot ranged outside.  I sense something. It was White.  
  
I grabbed Claire and checked her neck. Nothing, I hand signal her to be  
  
quiet. Claire understood what I mean, because she went to military school to  
  
become a sector cop.  
  
   "Claire, it's not safe." As a whisphered to her  
  
I put my hands onto her and orbed her to her parent's house. I quickly went  
  
into the vents.  
  
White came in. He hugged one of his friends.  
  
        "Geri," said White  
  
    "White."  
  
White paused. He took his gun out and shot Geri. White quickly took the keys  
  
and files of the transgenetics. White walked out of the place. Leo orbed next  
  
to me. "Liz," I gave my powers to Leo. Leo then orbed out. I had to get rid  
  
of my orbing powers, metal claws, able to heal, fire ball thrower. I walked  
  
out of the place and hid behind a dumpster. White went into his car.  
  
      "Fe'Nos Tol." White said in his cell.  
  
   "Have you found 817?" Said the other line "No, she took off. When I find her she is going to die."  
  
White sees a shadow. White shut off his cell and checked it out. It was an  
  
empty trash can. I jumped onto White. I kicked his cell phone out of his  
  
hand. White shot me in the shoulder. I was down. I got up and was fighting  
  
White, till my death or his death. He pushed me to the ground. He shot me in the same bullet hole. I got up and kicked him and he flew to the wall.  
  
"817! You are nothing to me!" He wiped his bloody lip to his jacket. Max stopped her bike.  
  
"Beth! Come ON!" I ran toward Max and went onto her bike.  
  
At Terminal City, Dru an X5 was stitching me up. I felt woozy from the pain. I never felted pain before cause of my ability. Max came up to me in a stern way.  
  
"Beth! Why didn't you heal yourself? I thought it is automatic!"  
  
"I stored my powers somewhere else. I'm going to kill myself to White."  
  
"That is what he always wants us to die! You're going to commit suicide!"  
  
"No, Max you just don't understand."  
  
"Why don't I understand?"  
  
I got up and went to the roof. Max was following me to the roof. She grabbed me. I pushed her out of my way.  
  
"Max, Sandeman created me to be the symbol of Manticore and the Familiars. He says that I can't be with you guys, if I carry the power."  
  
"Then don't kill yourself then!"  
  
"My abilities is what I really am…that makes me live."  
  
Logan and Mole went onto Max side. 


End file.
